Trat Tang-mo
Trat Tang-mo is a cargo ship in Just Cause 2. Appearance It's one of the two largest drivable ships in Panau. The other being the Zhejiang 6903. It's powered by a powerful marine diesel engine, which drives two propellers. Despite the otherwise rather dirty, grimy and rusty appearance of the ship, it has chromed propeller shafts and rudders. Similar chromed parts may be seen on a Frisco Catshark S-38, or Winstons Amen 69. These ships are always loaded with cargo crates. One odd thing about the cargo is that it's all in wooden crates. Most nations stopped using wooden crates during the second half of the twentieth century, when shipping containers (as seen in many Military bases in Panau) became standard. This may be because the wooden boxes are not shipped internationally and there's obviously no giant port cranes at every coastal village. The Trat Tang-mo is available in only 1 color. There's a big searchlight on the roof, but that's never used. A rare thing for Panauan boats/ships, this ship is equipped with lifebuoys. The roof over the cargo is light green. This could mean that it's made out of copper sheets. Performance The Trat Tang-mo's stats are nearly the same as the Zhejiang 6903, with an extremely low top speed and dismal acceleration, but it's well-armoured and has lots of ramming power once it's up to speed. Unlike the car ferry, the Trat Tang-mo, while it has difficulty at low speeds, can turn almost on a dime while at full speed. That's very odd, because of the way that the rudder and propeller technology works. Any ship should turn sharper at lower speed. This and its rather surprising acceleration for a cargo ship (it could be much, much lower) make it an easy-to-use vessel for slowly chugging to a destination when powerboats and speedboats are not available and when not at Heat. The relatively flat roof over the cargo can actually be put to use as a small helipad for a Rowlinson K22 helicopter, effectively making the ship a helicopter carrier. Locations *In all the waters of Panau. *At the Lembah Firdaus Compound (a Roaches Stronghold). This suggests that these boats might also be used in drug smuggling operations. The problem with this location is that there isn't much room to turn around, so you'll have to drive very slowly and carefully. This is the only location where it is not seen in use. Trivia *The Trat Tang-mo has one of the most useless Grappler points ever. You can grapple to it, yes, but dual-hooking the boat to another vehicle while in Stunt position will bring you difficulties, as the high position of the point on the roof will mean that the boat will not go anywhere and instead have its stern pushed hard into the water. A lower grappling point would be more useful. *The Trat Tang-mo also shares its name with a race from the Elder Scrolls series of games, the Tang-Mo, a race of monkey people. *"Taengmo" means watermelon in Thai. *This is one of the few vehicles that doesn't get visibly damaged when it is destroyed. Instead, it jumps up (explosion), sinks, and then disappears. *Considering that all the trucks are always empty, it's fair to assume that these ships are responsible for transporting ALL the civilian cargo throughout the whole nation of Panau. Category:Boats Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content Category:Faction vehicles in Panau